Les Aventuriers forcé de KohLanta
by Loreylei
Summary: 20 concurrents, 40 jours, 1 survivant... Ils ont laissé leurs amis, leur famille et leur confort douillet à regret, vraiment à regret pour tenter contraint et forcé la grande aventure de Koh-Lanta. Et ils sont prêts à tout pour décrocher le titre d'ultime survivant ! Ou tout du moins ne pas perdre, car la punition serait mortelle !
1. Jour 0 Présentation

_**Les Aventuriers (forcé) de Koh-Lanta**_

**Disclaimer :**  
On dit merci à Rowling pour les merveilleux romans d'Harry Potter !  
On dit merci à Akira Amano pour le super manga Reborn !  
Je ne sais pas si on peut dire merci à la TV pour ses programmes bidons de télé réalité, mais bon... bref Koh Lanta appartient à Adventure Line Production.  
Et on ne remercie par Loreylei pour le gros foutoir qu'elle à osée faire en mélangeant tout ça ! ;p

**Bêta : non corrigé, donc ouaip on peut dire que c'est une version Bêta XD**

**Résumé : **20 concurrents, 40 jours, 1 survivant... Ils ont laissé leurs amis, leur famille et leur confort douillet (à regret, vraiment à regret) pour tenter (contraint et forcé) la grande aventure de _Koh-Lanta_. Et ils sont prêts à tout pour décrocher le titre d'ultime survivant ! Ou tout du moins ne pas perdre, car la punition serait terrible !

**Tout à commencé lorsque...**

Dumbledore et le Nono Vongola eurent fort à faire ; Voldemort et Buyakuran s'étaient allié, pour le pire et... le pire !  
La menace qui pesait sur le monde était plus grande que jamais, malheureusement leurs petits protégés étaient loin d'être au point !  
Heureusement Reborn avait la solution... Après s'être cramé les neurones en regardant des émissions de reality-show, l'idée à germée d'organiser un entraiment commun à sa sauce pour les futurs espoirs de cette guerre...

Enthousiasmé par cette idée, le Nono et Dumbledore n'ont eu qu'a approuvé joyeusement et à dépêcher leur équipe sur place !

C'est ainsi qu'est né Koh lanta version Potter Vongola...  
bien plus fort, bien plus extrême, bien plus mortel...  
En sortirons t-ils indemne ?  
Rien n'est moins sur mais ils essaierons quand même !

_Maintenant on se prend plus la tête avec ces détails, et allumons nos télés ! _

_.  
_

* * *

.

( www . youtube watch?v = dgh6-g9VUEc )

Un générique se fait entendre, pendant que sur vos écrans des archipels apparaissent, magnifique décor de carte postale. Travelling arrière, plages féeriques, forêts luxuriantes, montagnes immenses et volcans en ébullition. Des milliers de kilomètres de nature vierge et inviolée. Tout est calme, tout est paisible.

Enfin ça... c'était avant leur arrivée !

Débarqué d'on ne sait ou, une jeune fille en uniforme s'empresse de prendre le crachoir pour vous présenter le concept de votre nouvelle émission. Ou tout du moins essayer, car elle tremble un peu sous le regard noir d'un homme blafard, vêtu d'une longue robe sombre qui jure un peu dans le paysage.

- Hahi ! Bonjour et bienvenue dans cet enfer à l'apparence du paradis ! Je suis _Haru Miura_ votre présentatrice ! Pour vous je braverais tout les dangers afin de vous rapporter les évènements qui se dérouleront ici ! Comme vous le savez déjà, 20 nobles et courageux participants vont devoir survivre durant 40 jours sur ces îles ! Cette épreuve gigantesque a été organisée conjointement par le Nono des Vongola et le directeur de l'institut Poudlard, sous l'impulsion du célèbre tueur à gage... _Reeeeborn_, afin d'entraîner leurs équipes respectives dans des conditions extrêmes ! Ils ont donc traversé des terres et des océans, ils ont tout quitté pour tester leurs limites et leurs faiblesses, leurs peurs et leurs courages, et obtenir de nouveaux pouvoirs ainsi que la récompense promis au vainqueur ! Pourrons t-ils allez jusqu'au bout ? Craquerons t-ils ? Tous veulent gagner mais...

Impatient, l'homme en noir tente de récupérer le micro afin d'accélérer un peu les explications, mais la jeune femme est fermement accrochée de ses dix doigts à l'objet tant convoité. Lâchant un soupir ennuyé il finis par sortir un petit bout de bois de sa poche et le pointe sur notre charmante présentatrice.

- Silencio !

Laissant la gamine tempêter et s'égosiller silencieusement dans son dos, il pointe sa baguette sur lui même.

- Sonorus ! Bien, ne perdons pas plus de temps. Le principe de ce jeu est si simple que n'importe quel cornichon doit être capable d'en saisir les règles. 20 incapables seront abandonnés sur ces îles avec le strict minimum. Leur but sera de remporter le maximum d'épreuves en essayant de survivre durant 40 jours. Les gagnants auront droit au repos, tandis que ceux qui n'aurons pas eu le bon goût de mourir et aurons été bêtement éliminé, participeront à des sessions d'entraînements spéciales. La production ne pardonnera pas non plus à ceux qui auront la bêtise d'abandonner, et des punitions seront prévues pour leur faire passer à jamais l'envie de déclarer forfait.

Un « bang » sonore retentis, la caméra pivote et zoom sur un drôle de bébé en costard, fedora vissé sur la tête, qui est parachuté sur le sable de la plage plus si paisible que ça. La toile verte se plisse, se contorsionne, et finalement se transforme en minuscule caméléon qui part se jucher sur l'épaule de son propriétaire.

- Ciaossu Snape-Sensei, Haru-chan !

Le professeur adresse un regard ennuyé au nouvel arrivant et hoche sèchement la tête pour lui rendre son salut, tandis que plus loin Haru continue désespérément de se libérer du sortilège.

Il reprend d'un ton morne.

- Dumbledore à lui même sélectionné les abrutis qui représenteront Poudlard dans cette épreuve. Ils sont sensé être les plus à même de jouer un rôle décisif dans cette guerre qui se prépare... bien que j'en doute fortement... Bref ces petits cornichons arriveront par Portoloin dans deux minutes.

- De notre côté, j'ai personnellement choisis les membres de la famiglia ayant le plus besoin d'entraînement, le nono s'en est entièrement remis à mon choix... explique le bébé, un sourire sadique éclairant son visage pendant qu'il parle. Un jet Vongola les « déposera » dans quelque instant également.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, le doux ronron d'un moteur d'avion se fait entendre, et bientôt des cris emplissent le ciel pendant que des tâches colorées sont larguées dans la mer.

Un peu plus loin une lumière bleue scintille doucement et finis par laisser apparaître un portoloin, aussitôt ensevelie sous un amas de bras et de jambes emmêlé.

* * *

**note extrême** : NAN je n'abandonne pas Arroseur Arrosé... le prochain chapitre arrive très prochainement sur vos ondes !


	2. Jour 0 l'arrivée

_**Les Aventuriers (forcé) de Koh-Lanta**_

**Disclaimer :**  
On dit merci à Rowling pour les merveilleux romans d'**_Harry Potter_** !  
On dit merci à Akira Amano pour le super manga _**Reborn**_ !  
Je ne sais pas si on peut dire merci à la TV pour ses programmes bidons de télé réalité, mais bon... bref Koh Lanta appartient à Adventure Line Production.  
Et on ne remercie par Loreylei pour le gros foutoir qu'elle à osée faire en mélangeant tout ça ! ;p

**Bêta : non corrigé, donc ouaip on peut dire que c'est une version Bêta XD**

**Résumé : **20 concurrents, 40 jours, 1 survivant... Ils ont laissé leurs amis, leur famille et leur confort douillet (à regret, vraiment à regret) pour tenter (contraint et forcé) la grande aventure de _Koh-Lanta_. Et ils sont prêts à tout pour décrocher le titre d'ultime survivant ! Ou tout du moins ne pas perdre, car la punition serait terrible !

**Pairing :** Surprise ! seul indice : yaoi powaaa =)

* * *

...

Et c'est ainsi que des apprentis mafieux sortent les uns après les autres de l'eau, mouillés et hargneux, tandis qu'un peu plus loin de jeunes sorciers tente tant bien que mal de se désincarcérer les uns des autres.

Visiblement désemparé, un jeune homme à la tignasse argenté appel l'un de ses camarades :

- Juudaime ! Vous allez bien ?

Mais un hurlement recouvre rapidement sa voix :

- ça c'était un atterrissage Extrèèème !

- Ta gueule crâne de gazon ! S'emporte l'autre en ce tournant vers celui qui vient de beugler.

- J't'ai pas sonné tête de poulpe ! Rétorque le gueulard en s'ébrouant avant de partir faire le tour des environs en sprintant.

- rien à tirer de ce débile... rogne l'argenté avant de se rappeler sa mission première. Mince ! Le Juudaime, ou est-il ?

Un peu plus loin, dans le tas de chaire humaine formé par les sorciers, un rouquin râle en se contorsionnant dans la masse grouillante.

- Sale Serpentard, ôte ton doigt de mon trou de nez !

Un autre rouquin, identique en tout point au premier et qui avait réussi à se sortir de là, décide de prendre les choses en main et replonge dans le tas pour venir à la rescousse de son frère.

- Ouais le seul qui ai le droit de...

- me fourrer des doigts dans le nez...

- c'est moi !

- Et encore...

- uniquement lorsque...

- on se dispute..

- Alors bas les ...

- pattes, fils de...

- Mangemort !

Et pendant que les sosies se débattent dans un monceau de chaires et de jambes, un petit brun à la tignasse noire hirsute s'extirpe avec agilité du bloc compact formé par ses camarades.

Il observe attentivement les environs et soupire avec fatalisme :

- Je déteste quand Dumbledore magouille des plans tordus comme ça dans notre dos. Surtout que ses voyages surprises finissent toujours mal... particulièrement quand les Serpy sont impliqué !

- Et pou-pou...pourquoi Snape est aussi ici ? Bégaie l'un des sorciers encore au sol, en remarquant le sombre professeur des potions de Poudlard.

- Je suppose qu'il est là pour nous informer de ce qui nous attends, Neville ! lui répond une brunette d'un air distrait, observant avec attention les alentours pour essayer d'avoir une idée de l'endroit ou ils venaient d'atterrir.

Dans son dos, les deux roux identique aide le garçon à se remettre sur pied.

- Il va de soi que Dumbledore ne nous aurais jamais envoyé dans un endroit dangereux ou inconnu sans aucune explication ! continue t-elle calmement.

- Ça je n'en suis pas si sur Hermione... murmure le noiraud en regardant les visages inconnus des jeunes qui rejoignent la plage petit à petit. Au moins, nous, on à atterris sur le sable... rigole t-il en les avisant s'essorer en râlant.

Un blond dont la frange couvre largement ses yeux, s'approche du bébé la mine furieuse, tout en réajustant avec application une couronne posée de guingois sur sa tête

- Pourquoi un prince doit-il se retrouver en compagnie de tel gueux !

- Bel-sempaî, vous savez qu'il est très malsain de parler de soi à la troisième personne ? Lui rétorque d'une voix neutre, un jeune garçon avec un étrange chapeau de grenouille qui ne semble absolument pas mouillé. Puis n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'un ordre direct ! Le Nono désire que nous nous entraînions avec ce faible Juudaime...

- Un Prince n'a nul besoin d'entraînement ! Je suis un génie après tout ! Reprend le dénommé Bel d'un air hautain.

- C'est drôle il ne te rappel pas quelqu'un ? Chuchote le noiraud à l'oreille d'Hermione qui hoche vigoureusement la tête.

Le jeune garçon au drôle de chapeau continue d'un ton morne, son visage restant vierge de toutes expressions.

- Pourtant vous n'avez guère été brillant face à Xanxus-sama lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que vous aviez utilisé sa réserve de tequila pour faire une blague à notre idiot de commandant... Vous n'avez pas duré plus de dix secondes face à lui ! Pour un génie c'est plutôt nul Bel-sempaî !

- Ushishishi, ouvre encore une fois la bouche, et je te dissèque ma petite grenouille ! Grince le prince en dégainant des couteaux d'argent pour les envoyer sur sa victime qui ne bronche pas, tandis que ceux qui on assisté à la scène ouvrent de grand yeux horrifiés.

- Il est fou ! hoquette Hermione, résumant ainsi la pensé de tous.

- Harryyyyy ! aide moi s'il te plait ! Zabini m'écrase ! Pleurniche une rouquine encore au sol, s'adressant au noiraud.

- Vas-y la belette dis tout de suite que je suis gros ! Grogne un métisse.

- C'est surtout qu'elle est toute maigrelette comparé à ta stature d'athlète... intervint diplomatiquement l'un de ses compagnons, peu désireux d'initié une gue-guerre infantile devant des étrangers. Allez Blaise, lève toi...

- ouais ouais... grogne Blaise.

Néanmoins, toujours vexé, il pèse de tout son poids sur la jeune fille avant de daigner accéder à sa requête.

- Bah voilà Ginny, tu vois il suffisait de lui demander gentiment ! rigole Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas sympa ! Sanglote la jeune fille en allant se faire consoler dans les bras d'Hermione, qui pour l'occasion débute un énième discours sur le machisme ambiant...

La discutions menaçait de s'envenimer, lorsque un violent frissons vint faire frémir toutes les épines dorsales de nos étudiants...

Un bel adolescent à l'air mauvais vient de sortir de l'eau, une aura dangereuse émanant tout autour de lui.

- Oser me réveiller ainsi... Si je mets la main sur le responsable de ce désordre... Kami korosu ! Promet-il sérieusement en dégainant une paire de tonfa. Et qui a autorisé un pareil rassemblement ? Je vais devoir vous battre à mort pour cela !

Un « hiii » strident se fait entendre à l'autre bout de la plage, mais l'attention de tous se tourne vers le bébé au fedora qui se place devant Hibari, l'empêchant de se jeter sur une malheureuse victime.

- Ciaossu Hibari !

- Akambo...

- Tu devrais attendre un petit peu avant de corriger tout le monde, une importante épreuve va se dérouler ici, tu auras tout le loisir de te battre plus tard, et personne pour t'en empêcher...

- hum...

L'ambiance était à couper au couteau, heureusement une adorable boule de plume jaune vient voleter autour de la tête du jeune homme, coupant cours à la colère qui couvait.

- Hibari - Hibari ! Piaille t'elle.

Et sans plus de façon, l'oiseau s'installe confortablement sur l'épaule de son maître, faisant lâcher des petits cris de ravissement de la part des téléspectatrices émues.

Oubliant momentanément de mordre à mort le premier quidam venu, Hibari finis par ranger la paire de tonfa qu'il avait dégainé et s'éloigna du « troupeau » sans un regard.

- Je pense que je vais faire comme lui, Murmure rêveusement une jolie blonde en secouant le sable de sa jupe, avant de s'éloigner explorer les environs. Je trouverais peut être un ronflac cornus dans cet environnement inconnu !

Un léger silence accueille cette déclaration... Mais tous sont soulagés, la tension a complètement disparu avec son intervention.

- Alala... C'est Luna... On ne la changera pas ! Soupire joyeusement l'un des jumeaux en prenant appuis sur son frère en posant.

Une brume indigo apparaît sur la plage, et s'évapore aussitôt pour laisser place à un homme avec une drôle de coupe en forme d'ananas, tenant dans ses bras une jeune fille qui lui ressemble étrangement. Il l'a dépose avec délicatesse sur le sable et entreprend de la palper de partout pour vérifier si elle est intacte.

- Kufufu tu n'as rien ma petite Chrome ?

- Non, ça va, Me...merci Mukuro-sama... rougit celle-ci, alors que Mukuro attrape un poisson qui avait réussi à se faufiler sous son uniforme.

- Shisho, son seul risque c'est d'être contaminé par votre perversité ! Lance l'air de rien le gamin au chapeau de grenouille.

Pour toute réponse, Mukuro sort un trident d'on ne sait ou et d'un geste souple le plante dans le chapeau de son apprentis, rejoignant une tripotée de couteau d'argent qui s'y trouvait déjà, le tout sous le regard ahuris de ceux qui n'était pas habitué, et qui décidément n'y arriverais pas ! À trois pas de là, Bel râle tout sont saoul sur son abrutis de kohai pas fichu de leur avoir évité cette trempette forcée en faisant la même chose que l'illusionniste. Le jeune homme soupir, et ignorant toujours son senpai, finis par lâcher d'une voix plate :

- Shiiiisho itai desu... yamete kudasai !

- Cesse donc tes bavardages stupides, mauvais élèves ! Siffle Mukuro en retirant à regret son trident.

- Hahaha ~ c'était original comme arrivée ! Rigole un type immense qui vient de les rejoindre en s'ébrouant. Tiens ? Mukuro tu ne devrais pas planter ton arme dans n'importe quoi comme ça, même si c'est pour jouer !

Abasourdie, Ginny ahane dans son coin :

- Pour jouer ? On ne doit pas avoir les même notion de ce qu'est un jeux alors ! À ses côtés ses amis approuvent vivement, encore sous le choc d'avoir vu ce qu'ils pensaient être la dernière heure de l'insolent.

- Crétin de Baseballeur ! D'ou que tu trouves que c'était amusant ? Hurle la « tête de poulpe » qui était repartis dans la mer pour repêcher le fameux « Juudaime ». Le Boss aurait pu se faire mal !

- Ma ~ ma, calme toi Gokudera, Tsuna est encore en vie ! D'ailleurs ça va Tsuna ? Continue l'autre sans se soucier de l'insulte qui lui était coutumière.

- Reboooorn, Pourquoi tu nous as fait venir là ? geint ledit Tsuna, en mode serpillière humide et crachant de l'eau salée, accroché à l'épaule de Gokudera.

- Sawada-dono vous allez bien ? L'interroge un petit châtain l'air soucieux.

- Tu me fais honte Dame Tsuna ! répond Reborn en lui décochant un coup de pied volté qui le fait choir à terre ! Tu aurais du être le premier à rejoindre la plage ! Au lieu de ça Gokudera a été obligé d'aller te chercher !

- itaiiii ! Pleurniche le Boss des Vongola, pendant que Gokudera tente de prendre sa défense et se fait laminer à son tour par un Reborn très remonté, le tout sous les rires bruyant du génie de la Varia.

- Reborn-sensei, vous ne devriez pas vous acharner sur lui ainsi ! Continue le châtain en tentant de venir en aide à Tsuna.

- Sa question de tantôt n'était pas dénué de sens... intervint l'un des jeunes sorcier en interrompant la discutions qu'il menait avec le dénommé Blaise et un autre blond.

- Effectivement, Professeur Snape, vous allez nous dire ce qu'on fou ici ? Renchéri justement le blond à l'air hautain, balayant l'horizon de son regard de glace.

- Car je doute que cela ne soit pour des vacances... reprend son comparse d'un air condescendant.

Reborn échange un regard fatigué avec le professeur Snape. Visiblement Dumbledore n'avait pas pris la peine d'expliquer à ses étudiants ce qui les attendaient. Bon lui non plus n'avait pas soufflé mot à la famiglia... (Car c'était beaucoup plus drôle de mettre ses élèves devant le fait accomplis.) Mais là ils allaient quand même devoir leur en dire le minima avant de débuter le jeux.

Avec le professeur Snape, ils se réservaient tout de même le privilège de leur annoncer les conditions extrêmes dans lequel celui ci allait se dérouler, pour plus tard.

Toujours pour une question inhérente à leur propre amusement...

Et puis cela permettrait de les stimuler un peu, car nul doute que l'idée de participer à un tel programme ne les enchanterait pas des masses et que leur première idée serait d'en faire le minimum...

Le professeur Snape fait signe à la caméra de lancer les publicités, pendant qu'ils récupèrent les incapables qu'ils doivent superviser.

Bien sur il allait y avoir des protestations, bien sur il allait y avoir des contestations, mais ils avaient de quoi mater toute tentative de révolte.. Et pour cela mieux valait que les jeunes téléspectateurs n'assistent pas au massacre, la chaîne leur avait refusé le carré rouge...


	3. Coupure PUB

_.  
_

* * *

.

**[ Coupure pub ]**

.

_Une voix suraiguë emplis soudainement nos oreilles, pendant que des images défilent :_

des fiançailles entre Kirley Duke et Glanda Chittock, info ou intox ?  
Cette semaine zoom sur les chaussures rebondissante !  
Apprenez trois nouvelles manières d'utiliser les queues de rats dans la potion de Pousse cheveux !  
Les incontournables fiches recettes de tata Weekly !  
Sans oubliez le résultat tant attendus du concours du sourire le plus charmeur. Lockart sera t-il encore à la première place ?  
Découvrez toutes les nouveautés, People - mode – Déco, dans Sorcière Hebdo, le magazine des Sorcière averties !

.

.

_La voix haut perchée fait place à un murmure chaud  
pendant que des corps dénudés se mouvent dans une semi pénombre qui invite à la luxure._

Vous aimez dominer ? Fouler de vos bottes cloutées les corps à vos pieds ?  
Fouetter de votre cravache lustrée ceux qui cherchent à se rebeller ?  
Alors la collection Glo Xinia est faite pour vous ! Un large choix de pantalon de cuir vieillis.  
Des tenues indécentes dans tout les sens !  
Sans oublier une vaste collection d'instruments de douce torture...

Avec Glo Xinia, faite courbez votre monde !

.

.

_Cette fois, c'est un mâle visiblement excité qui s'affiche à l'écran,  
il se trouve dans des gradins d'un stade de Quidditch et s'égosille gaiement,  
pendant qu'un balais aérien se déroule dans son dos._

Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine avant le grand match tant attendu !  
La finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch se déroulera en France !  
Et cette année elle opposera les « Requins d'Italie » aux « Flammes de Namimori » !  
Il ne reste plus que quelques centaines de place, alors si vous n'avez pas encore la votre, dépêchez vous !

..

**[ Reprise du programme ]**

**.**


	4. Jour 0 Reprise du Programme

_**Les Aventuriers (forcé) de Koh-Lanta**_

**Disclaimer :**  
On dit merci à Rowling pour les merveilleux romans d'**_Harry Potter_** !  
On dit merci à Akira Amano pour le super manga _**Reborn**_ !  
Je ne sais pas si on peut dire merci à la TV pour ses programmes bidons de télé réalité, mais bon... bref Koh Lanta appartient à Adventure Line Production.  
Et on ne remercie par Loreylei pour le gros foutoir qu'elle à osée faire en mélangeant tout ça ! ;p

**Bêta : non corrigé, donc ouaip on peut dire que c'est une version Bêta XD**

**Résumé : **20 concurrents, 40 jours, 1 survivant... Ils ont laissé leurs amis, leur famille et leur confort douillet (à regret, vraiment à regret) pour tenter (contraint et forcé) la grande aventure de _Koh-Lanta_. Et ils sont prêts à tout pour décrocher le titre d'ultime survivant ! Ou tout du moins ne pas perdre, car la punition serait terrible !

**Pairing :** Surprise ! seul indice : yaoi powaaa =)

* * *

**.**

**[ Reprise du programme ]**

**.**

Le jingle retenti de nouveau, signe que l'émission reprend.

La camera semble avoir subi quelques dommages, car seule de la neige emplis nos écrans. Un technicien s'empresse de la changer. Voilà !

Un paysage flou se dessine. Mise au point. Et voici la plage que nous avions laissé quelques minutes auparavant qui apparaît... avec quelques légers changements...

Un arbre déraciné par ci par là, quelque cratères fumants, et le corps d'un cameran qui s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Un assistant tente discrètement de le tirer hors champ.

Nous distinguons deux groupes hétéroclites de part et d'autres des professeurs, qui se tiennent au centre du plateau de fortune. Tous on l'air quelque peu amoché mais tiennent debout... C'est l'essentiel ! Le jeux n'ayant pas encore débuté, une autorisation exceptionnelle à été accordé à une équipe de médecin pour qu'ils viennent prodiguer les premiers soins à ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin...

Haru Miura semble avoir retrouvé sa voix et, micro au poing, évolue joyeusement au premier plan blablatant de manière in discontinue en martelant les règles de manière redondante.

- [….] Aujourd'hui ils sont 20, dans 40 jours il n'en restera qu'un ! Les candidats seront répartis en deux tributs qui s'opposeront ! Qui fera équipe avec lui ?

Elle fait une pause, et reprend un peu hésitante.

- Au début la production pensait les repartir simplement, Sorcier d'un côté et Vongola de l'autre. Mais nous avons dû faire face à quelques conflits...

- kufufu, c'est la faute de l'Alouette ! Ricane Mukuro absolument pas discret.

- Je vais te mordre tellement fort qu'il ne restera plus rien pour nourrir les vert ! siffle dangereusement le brun à l'oiseau, trois pas plus loin, brandissant sa paire de tonfa.

- Hiiii mais pourquoi on ne les désarme pas ? Geint le malheureux « boss » Tsuna.

- Shisho, ne mettez pas tout sur le dos des autres, vous avez vos propres responsabilités vous savez... les interromps le jeune homme avec l'étrange chapeau de grenouille qui répond d'ailleurs à tous les sobriquets découlant du mot «batracien »

Avant que Mukuro ne puisse tenter quoique ce soit envers son apprentis, Reborn file un coup de tatane-Leon sur la tête de tout ceux à sa porté et ramène le silence, (confisquant au passage les dynamites que l'un deux venait d'allumer...) Permettant ainsi à Haru de reprendre sagement sa tirade.

- Hem... euh... Par la suite l'idée a été soumise de choisir deux chefs au hasard, les laissant ensuite sélectionner eux même les personnes qui composeraient leur équipe. Mais... Il semblerait une fois de plus que cela n'ai entraîné des dissensions.

- Non mais quelle idée aussi de choisir Granger ! Jamais je n'accepterais d'obéir à une Sang de Bourbe ! se justifie le blond hautain d'un air dédaigneux.

- Parce que tu penses peut être qu'elle t'aurait choisis Malfoy ? rigole le noiraud. Tu aurais préféré être à sa place peut être ?

- Je suis un leader né, moi ! Et j'ai suffisamment d'expérience pour pouvoir gérer ce genre de responsabilité, contrairement à vous ! rétorque l le dit Malfoy avec fiel.

- Tu vois ce charisme ? Prends en de la graine Tsunaze ! Siffla reborn en s'installant sur l'épaule de son élève.

- Expérience chez les Mangemort ouais... Tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait accepté ça ? continuait de cracher le brun.

- Silence misérable asticot ! La voix du professeur Snape est basse, mais tout le monde se fige pendant qu'un long frisson parcours les échines.

Pas suicidaire pour deux mornilles, les adolescents s'empressent de fermer leur clapet, non sans s'adresser des regards mauvais. Il y à bien un « Ushishi » qui résonne, mais le regard polaire du professeur le réduisit rapidement au silence.

Courageuse, Haru reprend son long monologue que personne n'écoute.

- […] Et donc, heureusement que Snape Sensei, et l'adorable Reborn-chan étaient là ! Ils ont vaillamment maté leur mauvaise troupe ! Et finalement tout le monde s'est mis d'accords... Enfin non, mais pour ne pas se retrouver avec une punition supplémentaires ils ont accepté de ce soumettre mais...

Le professeur Snape semble de nouveau perdre patience devant les digressions de la jeune fille, et agite doucement sa baguette. Cette dernière ne voulant pas subir de nouveau un sort qui la rendrait muette, enchaîne en vitesse.

- Hahiii. Alors grande nouveauté ! Les tributs seront donc composé par nul autre que **_vous,_** cher téléspectateurs ! Alors n'hésitez pas à voter ! Pour cela composez le numéro qui s'affiche au bas de votre écran et donnez votre combinaison !

Une série de chiffre défile en bordure des télévisions - 1 827 695 980 - pendant que l'adolescente se retourne et cours rejoindre l'une des extrémités du groupe formée par la bande d'adolescents et de professeurs.

- Et sans plus attendre, laissez moi vous présenter nos courageux candidats !

Les écrans se divisent, d'un côté les images provenant du direct avec une Haru sautillante brandissant son micro sous le nez d'un magnifique blond aux yeux gris, et d'un autre une carte d'identité comprenant une photo avantageuse et reprenant les informations importantes de la victi... euh du candidat.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy **

**âge :** 17 ans.

Serpentard.

**Surnom :** Prince des Glaces, la fouine, Dray

**Aime :** Les potions, le Quidditch, Mépriser et Détester Harry Potter, la magie noire. Lui-même.

**Déteste :** Potter, les moldus, les sorciers d'ascendance moldue, les fouines et lorsque ses cheveux son mal coiffé.

**Aspiration** : Diriger la Brigade de police magique. Faire un bon mariage et avoir un digne héritier.

* * *

Haru piaille encore, secouant toujours son micro sous le nez du jeune homme au visage renfrogné, pendant que plus loin un petit groupe hilare glousse fiévreusement, seul le mot « fouine » fuse de temps en temps entre deux éclats de rire.

- Bon maintenant que vous êtes au courant des enjeux... Une petite présentation ? Un mot ? Votre motivation ? Continue Haru sans se démonter.

Elle s'attire un regard dégoulinant de mépris de la part de tout les Serpentard présent.

- Pourquoi devrais-je me présenter alors que la voix off vient de le faire ? Et on est **forcé **à participer alors ma motivation n'est pas bien grande... lui répond Draco d'une voix traînante et sarcastique, insistant particulièrement sur le mot « forcé ». Hey ! Pourquoi il y a marqué fouine dans mes surnoms ? Enchaîne t-il en remarquant le mot affamant !

- Hahiii ! Oui, euh... les informations sont prise un peu partout... reprend Haru d'une voix hésitante et le regard fuyant, tandis que les rires repartent de plus belle dans son dos. bon passons à notre candidat suivant !

Un pas chassé croisé et la voici à côté d'un immense métis au beau yeux en amande. Elle se dévissa la tête pour le mater sans vergogne pendant que l'attention de tous était portée sur la fiche de présentation.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini **

**âge :** 17 ans

Serpentard

**Surnom : **Blaisou, Zabzab, Le roi des [ … une bande de censure dissimule le reste ]

**Aime :** Le Quidditch, les blagues, terroriser les Pouffsoufle, draguer, Remplacer le shampoing de Draco par du jus de chaussette.

**Déteste :** les haricots et les vêtements froissé.

**Aspiration :** Devenir Oubliator, obtenir un autographe de Barny la roussette et de toute son équipe des Ballycastle Bats.

* * *

- Il à bon goût question Quidditch ! commente l'un des jumeaux en louchant sur la fiche de présentation.

Avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Blaise se penche pour lui faire un baise main avec galanterie, accompagné d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire charmeur.

- Je n'ai qu'une chose à ajouter : Toujours au service des jolies filles, Blaise pour vous servir !

- Kufufu regardez le donc jouer au jolie cœur... intervint l'illusionniste à la coupe d'ananas pendant que Draco commence à s'en prendre au membres de la production présent pour l'horrible surnom qui apparaît sur sa fiche, exigeant que l'on recommence sa présentation.

Les joues rouge, Haru s'éloigne et prend place à côté du troisième larron portant des armoiries aux couleurs de Serpentard, pendant que les Gryffondor menacent de rendre l'âme à force de rigoler et que Draco, qui en à visiblement terminé avec la prod, prend Blaise à partis au sujet de l'histoire du shampoing.

* * *

**Théodore Nott **

** âge :** non mentionné.

Serpentard

**Surnom :** non mentionné.

**Aime :** non mentionné.

**Déteste **: non mentionné.

**Aspiration :** non mentionné

_Note : Actuellement ce jeune homme fait des études pour devenir Langue de Plomb._

* * *

Haru cligne des yeux en entendant la description.

- Euh... On n'a pas appris grand chose avec votre portrait, vous avez peut être quelque chose à ajouter ? Tente t-elle bravement, souriante, en pointant son micro vers un charmant jeune homme aux cheveux cuivré et à l'air impassible

- Nullement.

Réponse claire nette et précise. Au loin Hibari semble approuver la réponse que Théodore Nott vient de faire. Point de fioriture ou de rond de jambe. Haru, elle, soupire. Autant pour elle. Dommage elle l'aimait bien celui là avec ses beaux yeux mauves. Avis partagé par Mukuro, qui se tordis légèrement le coup pour observer le Serpentard tandis que la présentatrice enchaînais :

- Bon... Candidat suivant !

* * *

**Harry Potter**

** âge :** 17 ans

Gryffondor

**Surnom :** Le Survivant, Potty, le balafré, l'élu, Saint Potter.

**Aime :** Le Quidditch, ses amis, Poudlard, et les cours de DCFM

**Déteste **: les potions et leur professeur graisseux, Celui-qui-n'avait-pas-de-nez, et apparaître dans la gazette du sorcier.

**Aspiration :** Devenir Auror, se marier et avoir des enfants avec la personne qu'il aime.

_* acclamation des groupies hystériques derrière leur écran à l'apparition du Survivant *_

* * *

- Hahaha... s'esclaffe draco. Ils ont osé mettre tous tes surnoms... Et quel rêve stupide tu as ! Te marier et avoir des enfants, pfff quel manque d'ambition !

- tu peut parler la fouine... Il me semble que toi aussi ton but c'est de pondre un niard ! lui rétorque méchamment la rouquine en se rapprochant de son héros, alors que Harry se contente de hausser les épaules l'air indifférent.

S'attendant à une énième rebuffade, Haru lève la tête quelques seconde pour observer le jeune homme à la tignasse noire ébouriffée et aux jolis yeux vert dissimulé derrière une paire de lunette ronde, mais contre toute attente, il lui adresse un sourire chaleureux et prends la parole alors qu'en arrière plan on peut apercevoir une bagarre sur le point d'éclater entre Draco et la fille.

- Pour une fois je suis légèrement d'accords avec le snobinard là-bas. Explique posément Harry en pointant Malfoy du doigt. Cela ne sert à rien de nous poser des questions alors que toutes les informations nécessaires sont apparut à l'écran.

- Effectivement cela fait un peu redondant ! rajoute la brune aux cheveux ébouriffée d'un ton docte, tandis que les Vongola approuve bruyamment.

- Cela ne vous coûte rien de rajouter un mot ! marmonne Haru un peu déconfite.

- Si cela peut vraiment te faire plaisir... soupire Harry qui semble avoir pitié de la présentatrice. Hummmm je dirais : Vive les Gryffondor !

Un rugissement se fait entendre en provenance des autres membres de cette maison. Quelque part une voix beugle « wahou quel énergie Extrême », tandis que les Serpentard se moque d'eux et que Gokudera, commençant à s'ennuyer, entame une énième dispute avec l'un de ses camarades. Plus loin un combat de pouce est rondement mené pour passer le temps. Hibari, qui semble n'en avoir rien à faire, s'est éloigné le plus possible du groupe et tente à présent de sommeiller sous un palmier, et dans son coin, Mukuro tente de tirer quelques informations supplémentaires de la part du discret Serpentard.

Cela s'agite dans tout les sens et les décibels augmentent dangereusement, mais un regard noir du professeur Snape et le silence se refait instantanément.,

Reborn leur adresse un sourire malveillant.

- profitez en tant que vous le pouvez encore... Après je vous promets que vous allez souffrir !

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il à suffisamment la grosse tête comme ça ce gamin ? Lâche Snape qui à a marre de voir l'interview de Potter s'éterniser. Laisser moi faire avancer un peu les choses.

- Hahii c'est moi la présentatrice ! Mais promis je me dépêche ! S'exclame Haru en s'éloignant vers les jumeaux.

* * *

**Fred Weasley **

**âge** : 19 ans

Gryffondor

**Surnom :** Gred, les jumeaux diabolique.

**Aime :** Inventer des sortilèges farces et attrapes, tourmenter Rusard, le Quidditch. Feorge

**Déteste **: l'autorité !

**Aspiration :** Ouvrir une succursale de WWW dans toutes les capitales d'Europe.

* * *

**George Weasley **

**âge :** 19 ans

Gryffondor

**Surnom : F**eorge, les jumeaux diabolique

**Aime :** Inventer des sortilèges farces et attrapes, tourmenter Rusard, le Quidditch. Gred

**Déteste **: l'autorité !

**Aspiration :** Ouvrir une succursale de WWW dans toutes les capitales d'Europe.

* * *

Les rouquins, la bouille couvert de tâches de son, font les pitres devant la caméra, brandissant des banderoles aux couleurs vives !

« Vous avez peur de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Craignez plutôt POUSSE-RIKIKI ! le constipateur magique qui vous prend aux tripes ! »

« Tester les crèmes canaris, un goût unique, des effets magiques ! »

Incontrôlable, les jumeaux distribue leurs crèmes à tout le personnel du plateau, ainsi qu'à certains Vongola. (Étrangement ils évitèrent le gars au tonfa, ne voulant pas mourir prématurément.)

En l'espace de quelques minutes, c'est l'anarchie ! La plage s'est transformée en volière géante!

Exaspéré, le professeur Snape se pince le nez et décide d'imiter le gamin dangereux en partant s'asseoir loin de tous ces petits cornichons. Après tout il s'en lavait les mains de ce qu'il pouvais leur arriver !

- Woh c'est incroyable ! S'exclame l'heureux fou aux dynamites, passionné par tout ce qu'il considère comme surnaturel.

- Effectivement c'est vraiment impressionnant ! Vous avez vu ça Sawada-dono ? Complète un petit châtain aux yeux bleu captivé.

Le juudaime soupire en voyant la complicité naissante entre son autoproclamé bras droit et les jumeaux diabolique, c'est une alliance que ne pourra que dégénérer... Il espère juste que l'engouement de Gokudera pour l'insolite ne déteindra pas trop sur le calme membre du CEDEF, Basil était l'une des rares personnes qu'il pouvait considérer comme « normale » dans son entourage.

Son soupire est reprit en chœur par Haru qui se demande si elle arrivera à voir le bout de sa présentation.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décide de continuer vaille que vaille, sans se soucier du vacarmes que font les trois nouveaux compères, sous l'œil intrigué de Basil et inquiet de Tsuna.. Tan pis pour leur interview...

Allé op, elle s'approche de la brune au la tignasse ébouriffée pendant que sa fiche apparaît sur l'écran.

* * *

**Hermione Granger **

**âge** : 18 ans

Gryffondor

**Surnom :** Mione, Hermignonne, Miss je sais tout...

**Aime :** Lire, étudier, la S.A.L.E, Club de Slug, l'AD, défendre les causes des opprimés, aider ses amis, sa famille, les cours d'arithmantie, de DCFM, d'histoire de la magie... [le reste de la liste est tronqué, car cela ne tenait pas dans le cadre.]

**Déteste **: la divination, et voler

**Aspiration :** Pouvoir faire évoluer les lois et les conditions de vie des créatures magiques, prouver qu'elle peut réussir tout ce qu'elle entreprend.

* * *

En lisant la fiche d'identité, Haru respire un grand coup et se tourne vers une jeune femme brune en espérant - pour une fois - qu'elle n'aurait rien à ajouter.

- Vous n'allez rien dire je suppose ? Bien passons au candidat suivant.

- Attendez voyons ! la coupe Hermione. il y à beaucoup de chose que je pourrais dire !

Malgré les remarques désobligeantes qui fusent de toutes part, Hermione ne se démonte pas et continue.

- J'aurais rarement l'opportunité de profiter d'un plateau télé pour faire part des tous ce que j'ai à dire ! Pour commencer il y à la S.A.L.E...

- la sale ? Qu'est ce donc ? Interroge Basil décidément très curieux.

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, vraiment ne cherche pas ! L'enjoint Harry, alors que les autres se mettent à pleurnicher en la voyant partir dans un discours interminable.

- Si elle se passionne pour la crasse, je pourrais toujours lui dire ou Levi-sempai cache ses caleçons sales... commente innocemment le garçon grenouille.

Harry lui jette un regard interloqué avant d'explosé de rire.

- ce n'est pas la sale, mais la S.A.L.E ! commence la jeune femme avant d'abdiquer face à la vague de protestation émanant des sorciers. Bon, bon... Donc ce cas je préciserais juste que si nous participons à ce jeux dangereux c'est uniquement sous la menace, il est bon que tout le monde le sache ! On ne doit pas se taire et subir stoïquement les caprices de nos professeurs ! Nous avons des droits aussi !

- Ouais ! La Sang de Bourbe à raison ! Approuve Blaise en se rapprochant. Si on participe c'est uniquement sous la menace, sinon jamais on ne se prêterais à une telle mascarade !

- Je proteste aussi contre cette manie qu'on les sorciers sois disant "pur" de toujours rabaisser par de viles surnoms les...

Mais ses protestations se noyèrent sous les cris des autres.

- De toute manière ne vous attendez pas à ce que l'on joue sérieusement, on se contentera du minimum syndical ! Surenchérissait Draco.

- Kufufu... quoique cela peut être une bonne occasion de m'approprier ton corps Sawada Tsunayoshi ! Sifflait Mukuro en esquissant un pas vers le decimo.

- Laisse le Juudaime tranquille Mukuro ! Beugla aussitôt Gokudera.

- Maa vous n'êtes pas drôle ! Ce n'est qu'un jeux après tout... rigola Yamamoto en s'étirant joyeusement.

- Crétin de Baseballeur !

- Hors de question de m'impliquer dans toutes ces absurdités ! Conclus Hibari d'un ton sec avant de balancer violemment l'un de ses tonfas sur Mukuro.

Et tout le monde hocha la tête d'un air vigoureux pour signifier son accords.

Reborn esquissa un sourire diabolique. Évidemment qu'il avait prévu ce coup la... Mais il avait aussi prévu les contres arguments de choc** !** À savoir :

Si vous ne participez pas sérieusement vous allez mourir…

Si vous ne voulez pas mourir, sachez survivre...

Si vous êtes éliminé, vous allez souffrir milles morts !

Si vous voulez l'évitez, mourez en tentant de dépasser vos limites !

Cela devrait suffire pour les motiver...

il mettrait à profit la prochaine coupure pub pour les affranchir en privé de ce qui les attendais s'ils ne jouaient pas sérieusement.

Toujours une histoire inhérente au carré rouge refusé par le CSA.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à snape sensei, qui dévisageait son équipe de bras cassé avec un rictus satisfait, nul doute qu'il songeait à la même chose que lui !

* * *

**Note** : merci à Bow et Melanie pour leurs reviews, au plaisir de vous revoir prochainement :p !  
et Beddy je suis super contente de te retrouver sur cette fic =)  
comme d'hab avec moi, vous pouvez vous amuser à faire des pronostics sur les couples en devenir, mais je vous réserve quelques surprises pas piquées des moules XD


	5. Jour 0 portrait des candidats 1

_**Les Aventuriers (forcé) de Koh-Lanta**_

**Disclaimer :**  
On dit merci à Rowling pour les merveilleux romans d'**_Harry Potter_** !  
On dit merci à Akira Amano pour le super manga _**Reborn**_ !  
Je ne sais pas si on peut dire merci à la TV pour ses programmes bidons de télé réalité, mais bon... bref Koh Lanta appartient à Adventure Line Production.  
Et on ne remercie par Loreylei pour le gros foutoir qu'elle à osée faire en mélangeant tout ça ! ;p

**Bêta : non corrigé, donc ouaip on peut dire que c'est une version Bêta XD**

**Résumé : **20 concurrents, 40 jours, 1 survivant... Ils ont laissé leurs amis, leur famille et leur confort douillet (à regret, vraiment à regret) pour tenter (contraint et forcé) la grande aventure de _Koh-Lanta_. Et ils sont prêts à tout pour décrocher le titre d'ultime survivant ! Ou tout du moins ne pas perdre, car la punition serait terrible !

**Pairing :** Surprise ! seul indice : yaoi powaaa =)

* * *

Soulagée que tout ce soit conclue sans effusion de sang (d'ailleurs c'était suspect...), Haru passa joyeusement au candidat suivant.

Une candidate plutôt.

* * *

**Luna Lovegood **

** âge :** 16 ans. Serdaigle

**Surnom :** Loufoca, Loony

**Aime :** le chicaneur, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, Poudlard.

**Déteste **: non mentionné.

**Aspiration :** prouver l'existence des Ronflac Cornus

* * *

Pendant que la voix off continue de lire les informations, Haru cherche désespérément la jeune fille. Il semblerait qu'elle ait disparu.

- Elle est là je l'ai trouvé !

Soulagée, Haru cours en direction de Harry qui se trouve aux côtés de Basil-kun et de son Tsuna-san adoré. On peut aisément constater combien il est dur pour elle de décoller ses yeux de ce dernier pour ce concentrer sur la personne qui se trouve au bout de la main de Harry.

Finalement son regard tombe sur une très jolie blonde à l'air éthéré, des radis en guise de boucle d'oreille, et des bouchons de bière monté en collier.

- Désolée, je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de Nargoles l'a dedans.

Sa voix est douce et elle pointe du doigt un bosquet composé de baies blanches étranges.  
Tsuna pousse aussitôt un jappement aiguë en faisant un bond en arrière pour s'en éloigner, tandis qu'elle explique avec sérieux et application en quoi il serait dangereux de rester à proximité d'un nid de Nargole. Haru adresse un regard interrogatif à Harry afin qu'il confirme ou infirme les propos, mais il se contente de sourire avec tendresse à la jeune fille en murmurant « c'est Luna, faut pas chercher », tandis que l'autre garçon l'observe, à la fois craintif et admiratif.

Agacée de voir Basil et son Tsuna-san chéri sous le charme de la blonde, Haru coupe cours aux explications et s'éloigne pour poursuis la présentation.

- Et bien voici enfin le dernier candidat de Poudlard.

* * *

**Neville Longdubat **

** âge :** 17 ans. Gryffondor

**Surnom :** Nev, la calamité des Potions.

**Aime :** la botanique, ses amis, trevor, son Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

**Déteste **: la potion et le professeur Snape.

**Aspiration :** devenir botaniste, réussir à obtenir un rendez-vous avec la plus jolie fille de Gryffondor.

* * *

Un garçon légèrement joufflue se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Je suis là pour remplacer Ron, il à attrapé l'éclabouille et Mme Pomfresh lui à interdit de venir. Alors Dumbledore m'a demandé de me présenter dans son bureau à sa place, il a raconté quelque chose à propos d'une place vacante qu'il serais dommage de laisser inoccupée... et... Ben me voilà.

De sa place, le professeur Snape se moque allègrement de son élève. Neville se tasse sur lui même, visiblement terrorisé par son prof, qui continue sur sa lancée en clamant que Dumbledore est doté d'un drôle de sens de l'humour pour avoir imaginé qu'il puisse s'en sortir...

Voyant les tremblements de Neville, la production intervint aussitôt pour demander au professeur de bien vouloir cesser d'intimider les candidats. Il ne s'agirait pas que l'un deux ne clamse avant que le jeux n'ai commencé !

- Il est extrême ce prof ! Hurle une voix dans le lointain.

- C'est qui la plus jolie fille de Gryffondor ? Demande Ginny curieuse, pendant que Neville se met à rougir en bafouillant de plus belle.

À côté Haru termine un speech que personne n'a entendu, et se dirige désormais vers la partie Vongola pour continuer les présentations.

- Hahiii, je vous rappel que c'est vous téléspectateurs qui allez former les équipes, pour cela n'hésitez pas à votez en appelant le 1 827 695 980 . et Maintenant voici Tsuna-san mon hééééros ! Et un jour je serais sa femme ! Ma copine Kyoko-chan est d'accords avec moi pour dire que Tsuna-san est meeeerveilleux, et c'est le plus fort et...

La jeune femme recommence à soliloquer dans son coin, pendant que la caméra zoom sur un petit brun avec de grands yeux chocolat qui rougit comme un forcené en essayant de démentir les propos.

* * *

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**

** âge :** 17 ans.

Gardien du ciel - Vongola

**Surnom :** Decimo, juudaime, Dame-Tsuna, Kasu, Tsunaze, tsuna-san, Tsuna-kun, Tsu-kun, Tsuna-nii, Boss... etc.. etc...

**Aime :** sa famille et ses amis, kyoko Sasagawa, ne rien faire.

**Déteste **: les entraînements de Reborn, et la mafia.

**Aspiration :** vivre une vie tranquille, sans personne pour essayer de le tuer.

* * *

- Hahaha, lui aussi a le droit aux surnoms qui viennent du fond du cœur ! Compatit Harry entre deux rires, alors que le petit brun tente de se redresser pour paraître moins naze qu'a l'habitude, assez fier du portrait flatteur que Haru dresse sur lui, et surtout heureux de savoir que Kyoko partage cette opinion. Mais Reborn lui adresse un vif coup de pied et Tsuna s'écroule dans le sable...

- Dame-Tsuna ne nous fait pas honte, comporte toi en chef. Gazouille le bébé tueur d'un air sadique.

- Itaiii ! Mais pourquoi tu me donne toujours des coups de pieds ?

- Je me sentait irrité...

- c'est quoi comme raison ca ? Grogne le petit brun pour lui même en s'éloignant. Il ne tenait nullement à se prendre un nouveau coup.

Le colosse tout en muscle et à la touffe blanche se rapproche en boxant l'air, pendant que Reborn s'éloigne en maugréant. pourquoi il n'était pas cité en priorité dans la liste des "aime" ? Une punition s'imposait ! (à condition bien sur que son élève sorte vivant de tout ça...)

- Hey Sawada ! Pourquoi ma sœur est dans la catégorie des « aimes » ? beugle le colosse, l'air menaçant.

- Ah mais oui, c'est vrais ça ! Rebondit Haru qui venait tout juste de percuter. Pourquoi je n'y suis pas moi ?

- Hiii Onii-san ! Se met à hésiter Tsuna en ne sachant quoi répondre. Mais c'est parce que euh... il doit y avoir une erreur parce que je vous aime tous ! Tout mes amis !

- Ce ne sont pas tes amis, ce sont tes larbins ! corrige Reborn avec un grand sourire.

- Ushishishi... Un prince comme moi n'obéis pas à un tel plébéien ! Conteste le blond à la couronne.

- Bel-sempaîîîî taisez vous, si vous parlez ça va compliquer l'histoire ! Le coupe Fran de sa voix toujours égale.

- Urusai ! Grogne Bel en lui balançant deux ou trois couteaux d'un geste négligent.

- Tai.. Taisez vous ! C'est à Tsuna-San de parler ! S'impose Haru qui sent son courage décupler lorsqu'il s'agit de son Tsuna adoré... Alors Tsu-kun, un mot à dire ?

Heureux de voir que l'histoire de Kyoko semble être passé aux oubliette Tsuna affiche un sourire timide et ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais Reborn le coupe :

- Tu n'as pas répondu à la question concernant...

- Hiiii ! Paniqué Tsuna ce jette sur son tuteur pour le faire taire.

Quelque soit les aboutissants de cette technique suicidaire, il semblerait que cela ai fonctionné, car pendant que le malheureux Tsuna se fait malmené par son professeur particulier, Haru s'empresse de continuer les présentations.

La menace d'une baguette négligemment balancé entre les doigts du professeur Snape n'y était pour rien.. Vraiment pour rien du tout !

C'est ainsi qu'elle alla rejoindre le jeune homme à la tignasse argenté, qui présentement était en train de beugler sur l'autoproclamé Prince.

* * *

**Hayato Gokudera **

** âge :** 17 ans.

Gardien de la tempête - Vongola

**Surnom** : Smoking bombe Hayato. Le fou aux dynamites, Haya-chan, bakadera, tête de poulpe.

**Aime :** tout ce qui est surnaturel, son Juudaime,

**Déteste **: les stupides bovins pleurnichard, les princes déchu, les abrutis de sportif, le poison cooking... (liste non exhaustive)

**Aspiration :** Devenir le bras droit de Tsuna.

* * *

- Ano... euh Gokudera-san pourriez vous cesser de vous battre avec Belphegor durant quelques minutes ? Juste le temps de dire quelques mots ! Après vous pourrez recommencer... Promis !

Gokudera grogne, mais finis par fourrer ses mains dans ses poches en se détournant du prince pour faire face à la jeune fille.

- Ouais quoi ? Aboie t-il avec férocité.

- Gokudera-kun soit plus gentil avec Haru-chan s'il te plait ! l'implore Tsuna en prenant en pitié son amie qui se renfrognait.

- Je suis désolé Juudaime, pardon je ne recommencerai plus ! C'est juste l'autre abrutis aux couteaux qui m'a énervé ! S'exclama aussitôt Gokudera en se redressant vivement.

- Le gardien de la tempête Vongola n'est rien d'autre qu'un petit chien Ushishishi ! Chantonne Bel avec un large sourire moqueur.

- Tu m'cherche vraiment toi ! Attend que je te botte le derche à coup de dynamite ! Hurle aussitôt Gokudera en oubliant l'interview pour se lancer à la poursuite du prince timbré en lui balançant ses explosifs dessus.

- Il vous faudrait plus d'agilité si vous voulez tuez Bel-sempaî avant qu'il ne vous transforme en cactus ! Intervint Fran, nonchalant. Mais courage, persévérez je vous soutient !

En réponse à sa tirade, une volée de couteau vint se ficher dans son chapeau en forme de grenouille.

- Tu l'a loupé Bel-sempaîîîî, et tu t'attaque à la mauvaise personne ! reprit Fran comme si de rien n'était, pendant que Harry s'esclaffait bruyamment à ses côtés en l'aidant à se débarrasser des ustensiles.

- Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, je sent que l'on ne vas pas s'ennuyer ! Ricane Fred, confortablement installé sur le sable en compagnie de ses amis. Finalement tant que les attaques n'étaient pas dirigées contre eux, c'était plutôt amusant !

- Ano.. je suppose que je devrais passer a la personne suivante... marmonne Haru déconfite.

Sentant la migraine poindre, elle se dirige vers un coin plus calme ou un grand brun, avec une batte de baseball dans le dos, dispute un combat de pouce avec le dénommé Basil.

* * *

**Takeshi Yamamoto **

**âge :** 17 ans.

Gardien de la pluie – Vongola

**Surnom** : Idiot de baseballeur, Batte-man, Gamin à l'épée, baseball-freak, yakyu-baka.

**Aime :** le baseball, ses amis, jouer au jeux de la mafia.

**Déteste **: les matières scolaires et que ses amis soient blessé.

**Aspiration :** devenir un maitre sushi comme son père.

* * *

- Un mot pour les téléspectateurs Yamamoto-san ? Interroge Haru sans grande conviction.

- Ce nouveau jeux à l'air sympa, et je compte bien faire gagner la partie à mon équipe, alors je suis désolé d'avance si je doit me battre contre mes amis ! Hahahaha !

- Mais tu es débile Abrutis de Baseballeur ! Hurle derechef Gokudera en arrêtant de poursuivre l'énervant prince pour se focaliser sur son comparse.

- Il crois toujours que ce n'est qu'un jeux... constate Tsuna, accablé.

- En même temps... c'est un jeux Sawada-dono ! Le contredit gentiment Basil.

- Effectivement, si on s'en tient au plus stricte sens du terme, nous sommes bien dans un jeux, certes ce n'est pas nous qu'il amuse, il est dangereux et nous en sommes les participants involontaires, mais un jeux tout de même ! Souligne Théodore impassible.

- mah ~ mah, calme toi Gokudera, tu vas te faire une extinction de voix ! Essaye de le tempérer Yamamoto.

- Ce ne serais pas une grande perte franchement... siffle Draco. Depuis le début il nous casse les oreilles celui la !

- Calme toi Gokudera-kun ! S'empresse de rajouter Tsuna en s'interposant entre son bras droit qui fulmine et le reste des ses camarades. Laisse tomber ce n'est pas le moment de ce disputer !

Bon gré mal gré, Gokudera se calme et vas bouder dans son coin, pendant que Haru reprend du poil de la bête :

- Haaaaa Tsuna-san mon héros ! Vous avez vu comment il est fort ! Bon je vous rappel que c'est vous chère téléspectateurs qui composez les équipes de cette éditions spéciale de Koh-lanta ! Pour cela n'hésitez pas à composer le 1 827 695 980 ! Le numéros qui s'affiche en se moment au bas de votre écran !

Le calme étant momentanément revenus sur la plage, Haru part en courant rejoindre le frère de la fameuse Koyko, présentement torse nu en train de boxer le tronc d'un cocotier.

* * *

**Ryohei Sasagawa**

**âge :** 18 ans.

Gardien du Soleil- Vongola

**Surnom** : Rocky, onii-san, crâne de gazon, sempaî

**Aime : **Kyoko**, **la boxe, les gens qui se donne à fond !

**Déteste **: nager

**Aspiration :** que Hibari, Tsuna et cie rejoigne le club de box, et se débarrasser définitivement de Lussuria...

* * *

- Travelo-sampaî va être attristé par une telle nouvelle, il ne pourra pas mettre le boxeur bourré d'amphétamine dans sa chambre froide... commente Fran de son habituel ton monocorde.

- Chambre froide ? Tu ne voulais pas plutôt dire « lit » ? interroge Harry interloqué. Fran se retourne et lui explique de sa voix neutre le pourquoi d'une telle reflexion.

- un mot à dire Sasagawa-san ? Demanda Haru en se baissant pour éviter un coup.

- ça vas être EXTREME ! Beugle le sportif en levant un point au ciel. Je vais me donner à 100% et battre tout le monde avec mon propre corps ! ! On va s'le faire à l'extrême limite !

- C'est plutôt toi qu'es extrêmement limite ! Souffle Gokudera subitement trèèèès fatigué, en s'affalant sur le petit prince, toute envie de s'entretuer envolée.

- Quelle énergie... je sue rien qu'en l'entendant parler de la sorte ! Soupire Blaise en s'éventant de la main.

- euh... oui oui... Ano... passons à la personne suivante ! Lance Haru en s'éloignant du sportif un peu trop bruyant à son goût. Et maintenant voici... elle jette un petit coup d'œil à sa fiche et part en quête de la personne concernée.

* * *

**Chrome Dokuro **

** âge :** 16 ans.

Gardienne de la brume intérimaire – Vongola / Gang de kokuyo

**Surnom **: (véritable patronyme : Nagi)

**Aime :** le chocolat, mukuro-sama

**Déteste **: l'ananas.

**Aspiration :** servir Mukuro-sama et Boss-chan. Devenir amie avec Ken et Chikusa.

_Elle actuellement en formation pour devenir Illusionniste auprès de Rokudo Mukuro._

* * *

Haru se place à côté d'une frêle jeune fille portant un bandeau sur l'œil droit et plutôt mal à l'aise. Pendant que la voix Off déblatère sa fiche de présentation, elle chuchote doucement à l'attention de son amie.

- Franchement à quoi il pense Rebornounet pour te faire participer à ce jeux dangereux ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à me demander, je te viendrait en aide !

- Merci, mais je veux devenir une personne plus forte, alors je compte bien aller au bout de ce jeux ! Proteste la jeune fille en refermant nerveusement ses mains sur le trident quelle porte elle aussi.

- Kufufu, c'est bien ma petite Chrome ! Rend moi fière de toi ! Intervient Mukuro en passant une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

- Mer... merci Mukuro-sama ! Je ferais de mon mieux ! Balbutie la jeune fille en rougissant.

- Shishoooo, vous savez que c'est du détournement de mineur ce que vous faite ? S'empresse de rajouter Fran qui est décidément très en forme.

- Tch... les Varia sont vraiment increvable hein ? Râle l'illusionniste en s'acharnant sur son pauvre élève.

- Ushishishi, et pourtant n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer ! ricane le prince en s'approchant de Mukuro qui s'emploie encore à essayer de faire mourir Fran. Mais les grenouille sont des nuisibles, et les nuisibles on la peau dure !

- En même temps de la part d'un pervers comme Mukuro on peut s'attendre à tout ! Balance Gokudera, saisissant l'occasion d'en rajouter une couche alors que Bel s'emploie joyeusement à faire passer son kohai de vie à trépas.

- Bon ca suffit maintenant ! S'interpose Hermione. Je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure vous acharner continuellement contre lui, vous n'avez pas honte d'avoir besoin d'un souffre douleur pour vous sentir puissant ? Et qu'est ce qui vous donne le droit de décider de la vie ou de la mort de quelqu'un hein ?

- je suis un prince ! J'ai tout les droit ! Lui répond Belphegor sur le ton de l'évidence.

- C'est quoi comme raison ça ? S'énerve Hermione prête à monter une nouvelle association pour défendre les batraciens opprimés.

- C'est ce que je me tue à répéter chaque jours, à chaque arguments foireux que tout le monde invoques pour justifier leurs actes... souffle Tsuna dans son coin.

- De toute manière nous sommes de la mafia, on as pas besoin de se justifier Dame-Tsuna ! Zozotte le bébé tueur, confortablement installé sur l'épaule de Yamamoto.

Hermione s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, gonflée à bloc, mais Fran fait cesser son illusion de pauvre grenouille martyrisée et lui coupe la parole en l'observant, les yeux rond.

- Gero ? Je suis surpris, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvais trouver des castors parlant sur une plage !

- une... un quoi ? S'offusque Hermione, alors que plus loin Draco se roule de rire dans le sable, toute dignité oubliée ! Neville et Harry reste époustouflé par les illusions de la grenouille, et s'empresse autour de lui pour s'assurer de son intégrité physique, pendant que Blaise s'amuser à en remettre une couche et que le prince vexé partait se défouler sur sa cible favorite...

Bref, c'était repartis pour une bagarre générale...

- Je suppose que l'on ne peut rien y faire ! Soupire Haru en tentant de prendre à part Mukuro, présentement occupé à s'écharper joyeusement avec une alouette, pour son interview.

* * *

**Mukuro Rokudo **

** âge :** 18 ans.

Gardien de la brume - Vongola par la force des choses. Gang de kokyuo

**Surnom** : l'ananas, l'illusionniste pervers, Shisho,

**Aime :** le chocolat et utiliser le chocolat pour [ censuré ]

**Déteste **: la mafia

**Aspiration :** Réussir à rendre l'alouette complètement folle… donc posséder le corps de Tsunayoshi Sawada pour tout détruire ou... jouer avec...

_Actuellement Rokudo Mukuro est le maitre de formation de Chrome Dokuro et de Fran._

* * *

- Je le savais bien que Shisho était un pervers machiavélique et joueur ! Lance Fran, à qui la bande de censure et le double sens d'une certaine phrase n'avait pas échappé.

- Arf... si ça ce n'est pas explicite ! S'amuse Blaise en répétant et commentant la phrase à Draco, dès fois qu'il serait sourds et inapte à la réflexion...

- Hiiii mais ca veut dire quoi ca ! Geint aussitôt Tusna en entendant la voix Off terminer la présentation.

- Kufufu, mais ça ne veut rien dire d'autre que ce que cela veut dire mon cher Tsunayoshi ! Ricane Mukuro en apparaissant à ses côtés.

- Ça n'a pas de sens ce que tu raconte ! Grimace Tsuna en s'éloignant vivement.

- Tu t'imagine des choses… Devrais je me poser des questions ? Continue l'illusionniste, joueur, alors que Hibari grogne dans son coin.

- Non, et éloigne toi de moi ! Haru-chan enchaine s'il te plait ! !

- Aiiii ! Répond aussitôt la brunette en allant se positionner à côté du Prince, pendant que Tsuna cours un peu partout en tentant d'échapper à Mukuro, qui tente lui même d'esquiver les coups de tonfas d'Hibari, et que Chrome explique à un Harry dubitatif, un Neville rougissant, une Hermione suspicieuse et un Théodore indifférent, le véritable objectif de son maitre.

* * *

_thank you aux habitués, aux ptits nouveaux, et aux inconnus..._

_merci pour vos reviews, votre indéfectible soutiens, et vos encouragements =)_

_continuez de taper 3615malife, c'est toujours drôle de lire vos pavés ! & à bientôt pour la suite_


	6. Jour 0 portrait des candidats 2

_**Les Aventuriers (forcé) de Koh-Lanta**_

**Disclaimer :**  
On dit merci à Rowling pour les merveilleux romans d'**_Harry Potter_** !  
On dit merci à Akira Amano pour le super manga _**Reborn**_ !  
Je ne sais pas si on peut dire merci à la TV pour ses programmes bidons de télé réalité, mais bon... bref Koh Lanta appartient à Adventure Line Production.  
Et on ne remercie par Loreylei pour le gros foutoir qu'elle à osée faire en mélangeant tout ça ! ;p

**Bêta : non corrigé, donc ouaip on peut dire que c'est une version Bêta XD**

**Pairing :** Surprise ! mais pour ceux qui savent lire entre les lignes, la plupart sont présenté en filigrane dès le début =)

**Note : **un p'tit copier/coller d'une scène qui me fait toujours mourir de rire se trouve dans ce chapitre... je suis certaine que vous devinerez tout de suite de quel passage il s'agit !

* * *

Laissant dans son dos Tsuna, Mukuro et Hibari jouer à qui attrapera l'autre en premier pour le taper, (ou se le taper... allez savoir) Haru partie faire la présentation du Prince.

Pour cette interview, la jeune fille s'est métamorphosé en soldat, armure et bouclier inclus ! C'est qu'il ne s'agirait pas de ce prendre malencontreusement un coup d'ustensile de cuisine !

* * *

**Belphegor **

**âge :** 17 ans.

Possesseur de la flamme de la tempête, Génie de la Varia – Vongola

**Surnom **: Bel, le prince ou prince déchu, Taré de Prince, Génie de la Varia, déchet, le fou des couteaux, Bella la princesse..

**Aime :** le lait, les sushis, tuer les assassins de sa ville natales.

**Déteste **: les personnes plus audacieuses et effrontés que lui.

**Aspiration :** non communiqué.

* * *

- Ano... Bephegor-san... un mot à dire aux téléspectateurs ? Demande t-elle courageusement au blond.

- Je suis un Prince ! Je ne m'abaisse pas à parlementer avec le bas peuple ! Rétorque ce dernier en jouant négligemment avec l'une de ses armes rutilantes, semblant la jauger de son regard dissimulé sous une frange lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

- Bien... ce sera tout alors... hum merci pour ce petit mot... s'empresse de conclure Haru en déglutissant.

et vite fait bien fait, elle s'empresse de mettre un peu de distance entre elle et ce fou. Mais ce dernier relève brusquement la tête en entendant la voix off débité ses surnoms...

- Ushishi, pourrais-je savoir qui à eu l'audace de vous communiquer pareilles informations ? s'enquit-t-il en ne souriant plus du tout.

- Ahiii... désolée, mais je ne sais pas du tout ! pleurniche aussitôt Haru en essayant de s'éloigner un peu plus.

- N'attaque pas Haru elle n'y est pour rien ! tente d'intervenir Tsuna en voyant son amie toute tremblante. Ceci dit, de là ou il était - c'est à dire écartelé entre un Mukuro hilare et un Hibari furieux qui peinait à tenir un Gokudera hargneux à distance. - il n'avait nul possibilité de lui venir en aide.

- De toute manière il me semble que ce n'est pas à elle que tu doit t'en prendre ! s'insurge immédiatement Hermione.

- Hum ? dans ce cas je vais soigneusement découper toute les personnes présente appartenant au staff, jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ai une qui me donne un nom, shishishi... rétorque tranquillement Bel.

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il lance son arme favorite dans le tas grouillant de caméramans.

Un sinistre craquement se fait entendre, et l'image se fait neige sur nos écrans de télévision, avant que la régis ne coupe la diffusion et que les flocons tombant ne laissent place à l'arc en ciel des retransmissions coupées.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent, pendant lesquels les téléspectateurs en profitent pour aller chercher une nouvelle rasade de pop corn, faire un aller retour au toilette ou s'empresse d'aller chercher une nouvelle bouteille de bière fraîche, avant de se recaler bien confortablement aux fond de leurs canapé molletonné; juste à temps pour voir l'émission reprendre chaotiquement.

Sur la plage, les rouquins identique maintenaient fermement le Prince qui toisait fièrement et avec arrogance le résultat de son carnage, adressant même un petit sourire vengeur à l'auteur de la mauvaise blague.  
Ginny et Hermione, en guerrière avertie, donnaient volontiers un coup de mains (ou plutôt de baguettes) aux médecins afin de soigner les employés survivants.  
Malfoy ricanait doucement dans son coin, arguant que finalement ceux qui risquaient le plus leurs peaux ce n'était pas forcément eux.  
Hibari se tenait sagement à l'écart jaugeant d'un regard critique le massacre, dans ses bras se trouvait le trophée qu'il avait disputé à Mukuro quelques instant plus tôt.  
Le-dit trophée ne cherchait pas à se dégager de la poigne de son gardien des nuages, (de toute manière il n'aurait pas pu..) abasourdis, il songeait avec consternation que depuis qu'il avait fait connaissance avec Reborn, sa douce et paisible vie était partie en fumée.  
Yamamoto, toujours souriant, félicitait joyeusement Gokudera pour avoir réussi à calmer la nuisance princière à coup de bombes explosives. (on passera sous silence que de part ce fait, deux autres techniciens passèrent de vie à trépas...)  
Blaise soupirait dans son coin en regardant l'heure qui venait de s'afficher en lettre doré dans les airs, il commençait à en avoir un peu marre de végéter sur la plage en compagnie de tel bouseux...  
Pour sa part, Théodore préférais mettre à profit ce moment d'ébullition général pour tenter d'aller soudoyer quelques cadreurs et scénaristes afin d'en savoir d'avantages sur les épreuves auxquels ils auraient à faire face.  
Mukuro, dépossédé de son jouet, avais saisis la manœuvre du coin de l'oeil, et se faisait un plaisir de lui fournir un peu d'aide à coup d'illusions.  
Luna semblait à des milliers de kilomètres de là, et déblatairais comme à son habitude, sur les mystère de la faune et la flore environnante, sagement écouté par Basil et Chrome qui n'en avait pas grand chose à faire du massacre perpétré par le taré de service.  
Ryohei de son côté, hurlais dans les oreilles d'un perchman traumatisé, afin de connaitre les modalités d'envois du courrier, comprenez... il se devait d'envoyer des lettres à sa petites soeur chérie afin de lui raconter le déroulement de son nouveau tournois de Sumo spécial Archipel !

Quand à Harry et Neville, ils aidaient consciencieusement le responsable de la furie du Prince, à retirer tous les couteaux planté un peu partout dans son corps.

- Bel sempai, est ce que vous m'autorisez à enlever ces couteaux plantés dans mon dos ? Bien sûr je sais que ce sont vos couteaux personnels, mais ils dépassent, et je trouve ca plutôt embarrassant. demandait Fran pour la forme.

- Hum.. Aiguise les bien avant de me les rendre ! Fut la réponse tranquille d'un Prince apaisé. George et Fred le relâchèrent, mais continuèrent à le fixer avec suspicions, prêt à intervenir au moindre geste menaçant.

- Non merci ca va aller, voilà ce que j'en fais. grommela la grenouille en tordant soigneusement les armes de son sempai et les jetant à terre. Et voilà !

- Euh tu ne crois pas que tu devrais arrêter de le chercher comme ça ? demande timidement Neville en risquant un coup d'oeil vers Harry. Cela lui rappelait curieusement les disputes puériles qu'avait son ami avec l'héritier Malfoy.

- Espece de sale petit... s'énerve aussitôt Bel en allumant sa bague prêt à recommencer ses bêtises.

- Reboooorn ! arrête les ! geint Tsuna en voyant que tout cela risquait de dégénéré de nouveau.

- Débrouille toi dame Tsuna ! Si tu veux quelque chose, fais en sorte de l'obtenir ! rétorque le bébé sans interrompre la conversation qu'il menait avec le professeur Snape.

- Tu ne bouge pas ! feule aussitôt Hibari en sentant le petit châtain tenter de se dégager pour intervenir entre les deux Varias, toujours en pleines négociations.

- Ah... vous etes enervé ? Dans ce cas je ne les tordrai plus avant de les jeter ! promet Fran avec une petite tête d'ange, pendant que les deux garçons dans son dos dissimules leurs rires.

- Ne les balance pas ! Grogne Bel en faisant grandir sa flamme prêt à ouvrir sa boite pour punir de nouveau l'impudent. et si tu en jettes un de plus je te brûle vif !

- Je plaisantais, je plaisantais ! le tempère son kohai en saisissant au passage les couteaux que Harry lui tendait galamment. Oups !

- Pris sur le fait ! Crève !

Mais les jumeaux ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit, car ils lui sautèrent dessus et le plaquèrent dans le sable fin.

- Bel sempai... vous ne devriez pas manger de sable, si vous avez faim il me semble que le castor possède des biscuits pour chien !

- Kufufu... c'est plutôt à Gokudera qu'il faudrait proposer ça ! intervint aussitôt Mukuro, cessant de s'amuser avec un ingénieur.

- Ça... çà suffit maintenant ! hurle Tsuna - toujours cerné par deux bras protecteur - mais qui semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête.

- Oui c'est vrais... renchéris Basil. Sawada-dono à raison, il est peut être temps de passer à la suite !

Fier de la prise de position de son élève, Reborn songe enfin à intervenir. Et bon grès mal grès, tout revient enfin dans l'ordre.

Les jumeaux relâche le prince avec défiance, mais celui semble avoir complètement oublié son kohai (enfin pas tout à fait, car il lance mine de rien deux ou trois nouvelles salves en loucedé..) mais la remarque de Mukuro semble lui avoir donné des idées, car c'est Gokudera qu'il part asticoter après avoir dérobé les gâteaux d'Hagrid à Hermione.

- Tu est sur que cela ne fait pas mal ? demande Harry un peu nerveux, à une grenouille de nouveau en mode hérisson.

- Si ! c'est horriblement douloureux... mais je vais demander à notre idiot de commandant la permission de le tuer et tout sera réglé... lui répondit Fran de son habituel ton neutre.

Haru qui semblait avoir disparut refait son apparition et s'approche du jeune apprentis de la Varia, facilement identifiable avec l'énorme chapeau de grenouille qui complète son uniforme noir et beige aux couteaux rutilants.

* * *

**Fran **

**âge :** 15 ans.

Possesseur de la flamme de la brume, illusionniste de la Varia – Vongola

**Surnom** : la grenouille, détestable kohai, déchet, illusionniste intérimaire.

**Aime :** non communiqué

**Déteste **: non communiqué... à si ! Bel-sempaî, les ananas, les travelos, les mecs avec des cheveux longs, les crétins, les bactéries dentaires, les illuminés, les gens bruyants [ le reste est tronqué faute de place...]

**Aspiration :** non communiqué

_Actuellement apprentis de Mukuro, et viens d'intégrer la varia._

* * *

Pendant que la voix Off entame son monologue, Haru dévisage la jeune recrue. Il à les trait fin et un visage harmonieux, de beau yeux vert et une chevelure assortie. Il serait tout à fait charmant s'il pouvait faire preuve d'un peu d'émotion, car la plupart du temps il ressemble à un robot, incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiments. Et lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, seul des sarcasmes ou des phrases coupantes n'en sortent...

La voix Off termine sa présentation et Haru regarde toujours le batracien tendance cactus. Celui ci la regarde en retour sans mot dire. Haru hausse les sourcils en tendant le micro, mais ce dernier ne dit toujours rien. Pour une fois qu'on lui donne la parole, voilà qu'il se tait ! Décidément ils sont tous taré dans la mafia ! À bout de patience elle se décide à parler :

- Alors ? Tu dit quelque chose ? Pour une fois qu'on te le demande !

- Gero ? Mais vous ne m'avez rien demandé Madame la présentatrice bizarre...

ah.. effectivement...

vexée, Haru ne répond rien et vas voir un candidat plus aimable, pendant que dans son dos les autres rigoles.

* * *

**Basilicum**

**age** : 17 ans.

Possesseur de la flamme de la pluie. CEDEF

**Surnom** : Basil

**Aime** : Oyakata-sama, Sawada-dono, les membres du CEDEF et la famiglia Vongola de Tsuna-dono

**Déteste** : l'injustice

**Aspiration** : devenir membre officiel du CEDEF

_Actuellement apprentis de Oyakata-sama (Iemitsu Sawada) au CEDEF._

* * *

- Basilicum, un petit mot à dire ? Quel est votre sentiment quand à votre participation au jeux ? interroge Haru.

- appelez moi Basil s'il vous plait, Miss Haru-chan. Et je suis très fier de participer à ce jeux aux côtés de Sawada-dono !

- oui enfin bon... cela aurai été mieux si on nous avait demandé notre avis ! Cru bon de rajouter Blaise avant que (iiiirrk) Reborn ne le fasse taire en tirant à côté de lui.

- Encore un petits mot ? Continue Haru qui pour une fois souhaiterais que cet interview la s'éternise... car le suivant sur la liste lui fait légèrement peur...

- Non, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire Miss Haru-chan, mais merci... lui assène Basil, inconscient de la panique qui s'empare de notre chère présentatrice.

Bon... Ben quand faut y aller... faut y aller ! Soupire Haru en rendossant son costume de soldat, avec double rembourrage !

Direction Hibari-san le dernier représentant Vongola...

* * *

**Kyoya Hibari**

**âge :** 19 ans.

Gardien du nuage- conteste son appartenance aux Vongola

**Surnom **: Alouette, the pit-bull (par les étudiants de Namimori)

**Aime :** les Hamburgers, mordre à mort ceux qui trouble la tranquillité de Namimori, Hibird.

**Déteste **: Les gens en groupe, les Herbivores, les cerisiers.

**Aspiration :** faire régner sa loi

_La production adresse ses sincères condoléances aux familles de ceux qui ont été mordu à mort pour rapporter ces informations._

* * *

- Hahi... euh Hibari-san auriez vous quelque chose à ajouter ? Demande la brunette en fermant les yeux.

- Dépêchez vous de terminer cette présentation grotesque avant que je ne vous morde à mort pour attroupement illégale. Lui répond froidement Hibari en brandissant un tonfas menaçant.

- Hiiiii oui oui ! S'empresse de répondre Haru en courant à l'autre bout de la plage, heureuse d'être encore vivante.

De son côté, Tsuna à profité du geste d'Hibari pour s'éloigner promptement, et hallucine en entendant le commentaire dispensé par la voix OFF.

- Hiii ils ont osé noté le surnom qui traine dans les couloirs du lycée ! Il va nous mordre à mort à notre retour !

Mais Hibari s'empresse de le contredire :

- Non... un soupir général se fait entendre avant que Hibari ne puisse terminer sa phrase :

- je vais le faire maintenant !

un concert de son terrifié se fait entendre, pendant que Hibari se dirige lestement vers Yamamoto et Sasagawa dans l'intention manifeste de les mordre à mort. douloureusement.

- Kufufu « alouette » aussi est noté, hein mon p'tit oisillon ? Ajoute sadiquement Mukuro !

alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre son tonfa sur les élèves de Namimori, Hibari se redresse vivement et ce tourne vers l'indélicat.

- J'ai changé d'avis. tu vas y passer en premier ! Grince t-il se se jetant sur l'illusionniste.

- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps d'antenne, donc maintenant on vas... commence Haru avant de se faire couper.

- Attendez ! Vous ne m'avez pas interrogé moi ! Se réveille enfin Ginny qui vient de remarquer que tout le monde était passé sauf elle.

- Il était temps de vous réveiller mademoiselle ! Tant-pis pour vous. Intervint Snape réveillé par le boucan que font Mukuro et Hibari un peu plus loin.

- Ano Snape sensei... intervient Basil en se baissant pour éviter une énorme branche d'arbre. Nous pourrions peut être lui accorder quelques secondes, sinon ce ne serais pas juste. N'est ce pas Sawada-dono ?

- Pourquoi tu me le demande à moi ? Gémi Tsuna sous le regard noir du professeur Snape qui attends visiblement sa réponse.

- Ne fait pas ta fillette dame tsuna et prends des responsabilité ! réagit Reborn en le frappant.

- Moi je suis dac avec eux, il n'y à pas de raison qu'on l'oublie ! Intervint Harry en ignorant le « itaiii » qui résonne.

- Monsieur le héros fait son apparition pour sauver sa belle ? Reprend Snape, sa voix velouté suintant de sarcasme

- Non, c'est juste que cela vous ferais trop plaisir de nous ignorer de la sorte ! Retorque Harry sur le même ton.

- Vous avez de la chance que l'on ne soit pas à Poudlard, votre insolence mériterais quelques points en moins !

- De toute manière ils réussira bien à nous le faire payer d'une manière ou d'une autre... chuchote Neville à l'un des Vongola, avant de lui expliquer l'antagonisme existant entre ces deux là.

- Cela ne devrait pas être un problème ! hurle Ryohei en arrivant, sinon ce ne serais pas juste à l'extrême

- Bon vas y Haru ! zozote Reborn en regardant sa montre..

- Bi.. bien... alors voici Ginevra Weasley !

* * *

**Ginevra Weasley **

** age :** 16 ans.

Gryffondor

**Surnom :** Ginny, Gin, la furie, la tornade,

**Aime :** Harry, le Quidditch, la tarte à la mélasse, sa famille, la divination.

**Déteste :** les cours de potion, de soin au créature magique, les Serpentard...

**Aspiration :** devenir attrapeuse dans l'équipe des Harpie de Hollywoods

* * *

- voilà ca c'est fait, maintenant on passe à la suite ! Commence le professeur Snape, coupant court à l'interview qu'Haru s'apprêtait à faire.

- Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ! Proteste Ginny.

- Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin Gin ! Chuchote Harry, diplomate.

- Grumf.

- le prince en a marre d'attendre !

- Bon alors... Avant que le jeu ne commence, laissez moi vous rappeler les règles ! Continue Haru en avalant deux cachets d'aspirine.

- Encore ! S'exclame les joueurs à l'unisson !

- On vas finir pas connaître votre petit speech par cœur à force ! Grogne Draco.

- Pas de danger, vos cerveaux sont tellement atrophié qu'ils l'oublierons d'ici quelque minute ricane Snape tandis que Gokudera ajoute à l'attention de Ryohei :

- Surtout dans ton cas crâne de gazon !

- T'es trop chiant à l'extrême ! Lui répond ce dernier en lui sautant dessus.

- Ushishishi je suis un génie moi ! Ne mettez pas le prince que je suis dans le même panier que ces plébéiens ! rajoute Bel, hautain.

- Pourtant avec tous les mariages consanguins qu'il y à eu dans votre famille, vous êtes celui qui est le plus disposé à avoir toute sorte de tare... rétorque Fran, nonchalant.

- Détestable kohai masochiste... grogne le prince en lui tournant le dos.

- Tiens cela faisait longtemps... ricane George en se mettant à l'abri pour éviter un jet spontané dans sa direction.

- 20 concurrents, 40 jours, 1 survivant... Ils ont laissé leurs amis, leur famille et leur confort douillet...

- à regret, vraiment à regret. la coupe Ginny boudeuse.

- pour tenter...

_ contraint et forcé ! cru bon de préciser Théodore.

- la grande aventure de _Koh-Lanta_. Et ils sont prêts à tout pour décrocher le titre d'ultime survivant ! Ou tout du moins ne pas perdre, car la punition serait terrible ! Continue haru dans l'indifférence générale

- Jeu stupide, grommelle Draco qui n'a visiblement pas apprécié s'être fait rabrouer par son parrain. Rappelez nous pourquoi nous sommes obligé de participer déjà ?

- T'es maso à demander Dray. Fait Blaise blasé, s'attendant à une réponse violente de la part du bébé prof.

- Parce que on l'a décidé ainsi et que vous n'avez pas le choix ? Répond ce dernier tranquillement, avec un sourire sadique.

- Et bien sachez que je refuse. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de m'y obliger. Reprend Draco, tête brulée.

- Ushishi... je refuse également ! il vas falloir me traîner par la force (si vous y arrivez...) pour que je participe ! grimace Bel en soutient.

- itai, itai, itai... ils devraient se taire ! Chuchote Tsuna à Théodore et Blaise qui observent la confrontation inévitable qui se profiles.

- Draco est de ces personne qui on du mal à retenir de leur erreurs... lui répond Théodore impassible.

- Qu'ils se fasse défoncer ne me gène pas le moins du monde... Fait Harry en souriant largement.

- Ce n'est pas gentil ce que vous dites, Potter-san ! c'est cruel ! lance Fran en s'examinant les ongles.

- J'assume mon côté sombre ? rigole ce dernier pas le moins du monde offusqué.

- Je vous aime bien !

- Fran ! Harry ! c'est pueril de souhaiter pareil choses ! Intervint Hermione toujours en colère. Vous devriez vous montrer plus responsable !

De son côté, Reborn continue sans ce soucier des autres :

- Vraiment ? demande t-il en réponse à l'affirmation des deux blonds. Son sourire s'accentue lorsqu'il assène la suite : Vous avez déjà oubliez ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

En se remémorant la manière brutale dont ils avaient été mis devant le fait accomplis, Draco et Belphegor (et tous les autres, ne soyons pas select...) blanchirent légèrement et se le tinrent pour dit.

- Quitte à nous rabâcher votre introduction se serait bien de nous donner de plus amples informations. Intervint fort à propos Theodore d'esprit pragmatique. Car pour le moment mis à part savoir qu'il va nous falloir survivre sur ces îles pendant quarante jours, nous n'avons guère d'informations... (il garda pour lui même celles qu'il avait récolté un peu plus tôt, et Mukuro ne songea pas un seul instant à faire partager les siennes, ce n'était pas dans sa nature...)

- Vous avez raison il serait peut être temps de vous affranchir de vos futur conditions de vie... lui répond Reborn avec un air machiavélique... Lancez la pub pendant que les téléspectateurs finissent de voter pour leurs équipe !

- Hahi ! Oui Rebornounet ! Chers Téléspectateurs on vous rappel le numéros qu'il vous faut composer : 1 827 695 980 je rappel la liste des candidats :

Draco Malfoy * Blaize Zabini * Theodore Nott * Harry Potter * Hermione Granger * Fred Weasley * George Weasley * Luna Lovegood * Neville Longdubat * Ginny Weasley * pour les Sorciers !

Tsunayoshi Sawada * Hayato Gokudera * Takeshi Yamamoto * Kyoya Hibari * Rokudo Mukuro * Fran * Belphegor * Ryohei Sasagawa * Chrome Dokuro * Basil * pour les Vongola !

- et à tout de suite, pour la dernière ligne droite ! S'empresse de dire Haru avant que la publicité ne se lance.

**[ coupure publicitaire ]**

* * *

**bow :** j'espere que tu n'est pas trop déçu par l'interview d'Hibari... ce fut bref c'est le cas de le dire ! XD pour les équipes, on le saura après la coupure pub (quoi encore ? hey faut rentabiliser le temps d'antenne au max, alors on loue le plus d'espace publicitaire possible ! c'est ça d'être véreux... lol), quand à savoir si ton souhait sera réalisé c'est une autre histoire... en attendant, merci de me lire et à bientôt =p

**Beddy** : chut ! XD

_**chaque review est un euros supplémentaire à reverser à la production pour pouvoir continuer à diffuser l'émission... alors à vos dons ! =p**_


	7. Coupure PUB & Fin du premier jour

*** Coupure pub ***

De l'autre cote des écrans, dans une chambre universitaire moldu aux murs couverts de poster de chanteuses sorcière en petite tenue, et de fanions aux couleurs de l'équipe de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley, une bande de Gryffondor se bidonne en se roulant par terre. Les interviews les ont fait pleurer de rire.

- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir chopé l'eclabouille ! Rigole Ron enveloppé dans des couvertures. Je suis bien mieux ici à visionner leurs malheurs que là-bas à vivre tout ca !

- Tu as bien raison ! S'esclaffe Lavande tout en continuant d'appliquer de la biafine dans le dos d'une Parvatie un peu trop bronzée.

- Je vais chercher d'autre Bierreaubeurres ! Hurle Dean en sortant de la chambrette en courant. (c'est qu'il ne tenait pas à louper l'émission lorsqu'elle recommencerait.)

- Hey Ronny file moi le portable d'Hermi, je veux voter! ricane Seamus.

Le rouquin s'exécute bien sagement, et vas fouiller dans la chambre de sa colocataire pour récupérer l'objet tant convoité. Dès qu'il pu mettre la main sur le mobile, il s'empresse de revenir pour le balancer à la tête de son ami occupé à recopier les numéros affichés à l'écran. Seamus réceptionne le téléphone dans la tête, puis se vautre sur le lit avec un mal de crâne et son précieux trésor, bien décidé à faire péter le forfait de la brunette.

- Hey c'est quoi le mot de passe ? grogne t-il en testant toutes les dates d'anniversaire qu'il connaît.

- T'esquinte pas le cerveau à chercher inutilement, tu connais Hermione c'est forcément un truc qui n'a de sens que pour elle ! lui répond Colin en levant le nez de l'album photo dossier qu'il est en train de constituer.

- Bah j'fait comment alors ? boude Seamus en saisissant une boisson fraiche que Dean viens de rapporter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! le rassure Ron, la bouche pleine de chips. Vas vois dans la table de nuit de Harry. Il doit y avoir un bout de papier qui traîne avec le mdp noté dessus ! On s'est dit que cela pouvait toujours servir.

Ayant la flemme de se lever, Seamus expédia Terry chercher le sésame puis entrepris d'envoyer des votes les plus improbables possible à la production.

De son côté, Lee, épaulé par Corner, agite sa baguette dans tout les sens pour que la magie l'aide à agrandir la chambre et fasse apparaître de nombreux coussins et fauteuils, afin d'accueillir toutes les personnes qu'ils ont appelé en urgence afin de visionner l'émission.

Ce genre de honte... faut faire partager !

.

.

.

A des milliers de kilomètres de la, dans le sombre bureau d'un manoir perdu au fin font d'un no man s land que les facteurs évitent comme la peste, un homme esquisse un sourire satisfait en sirotant son verre de tequila.

Avec un peu de chance cette bande de déchet allait crever.

Dans le salon deux étages plus bas, Lussuria se dandine en minaudant :

- Mon pauvre petit Ryo-chan perdu au milieu de ces rustres, je veux aller là-bas moi aussi !

- Le Boss s'est enfin débarrassé de ces incapables inutiles ! Ricane Levi, enchanté d'avoir eu le privilège de rester auprès de lui.

- En attendant j'ai encore plus de boulot à faire ! grogne Squalo, les bras croisé contre sa poitrine.

- Bon, je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit dans une bonne équipe ! Continuait le gardien du soleil en prenant la pose. Leviiii kun passe moi le téléphone s'il te plait et tu serais chou !

L'homme aux parapluies s'empresse de lui tendre l'engin en le suppliant d'en profiter pour fourrer le Prince avec une équipe de looser. Histoire de se marrer un peu plus !

- - La note sera a tes frais grommelle Marmon qui écoute les stupides élucubrations pour lesquels Lussuria s'amuse à voter.

La sonnette retentis brusquement.

Les trois Varia restant se regarde un instant, histoire de savoir qui allait bouger son postérieur pour aller ouvrir (et trucider) l'inopportun. Mais aucun ne semble décidé. Il fait chaud, et nul n'a envie de se salir en jouant avec des viscères bouillantes.

La sonnerie continue de se faire entendre de manière in-discontinue.

Finalement Marmon hausse les épaules, s'en fichant comme de l'an quarante, Lussuria leur tourne le dos continuant de déblatérer ses stupidités, et Levi file dans la cuisine arguant que par cette chaleur le Boss devait surement avoir finis sa téquila et qu'il était temps de lui en apporter une nouvelle.

Squalo beugle un bon coup pour la forme, puis se lève pour beugler contre cette sonnerie stridente et, enfin, termine de beugler contre l'abruti qui s'acharne sur l'interrupteur.

Dans son coin Marmon calcule l'électricité nécessaire pour actionner cette putain de sonnette, le pris de reviens des kilowatts et le montant des frais ainsi occasionné par cette utilisation abusive, histoire de savoir combien il doit faire payer à ce visiteur peu scrupuleux.

Dino qui patientait gentiment sur le perron, un doigt vissé sur le bouton, vacille légèrement et manque de s'étaler sur le sol lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur un Squalo un poil irrité.

Ceci dit, ayant l'habitude du caractère un brun excessif de son ami, le Cavallone ne s'en soucis guère et s'invite sans manière dans l'immense bâtisse afin de regarder les déboires de son petit frère et sa famiglia en compagnie de son ami d'enfance.

Squalo tente bien de le faire dégager à coup de décibels, mais il fait trop chaud, et il n'a vraiment pas envie de se tartiner de bouillie sanglante. Il le truciderait une prochaine fois, pour le moment il n'aspire qu'a une chose : se rasseoir dans son siège avec une bouteille fraiche et ne plus en bouger.

C'est ainsi que le parrain des Cavallone, se retrouve dans le salon ravagé par les multiples crises du Boss, avec le reste de la Varia pour mater tranquillement sa nouvelle émission préféré !

Le jingle retentis de nouveau et coté Varia comme sorcier tout le monde se fige et s'empresse de reposer séant devant les écrans, bien décidé a ne pas loupé une miette du spectacle.

.

*** Reprise du programme ***

**.**

les dernières notes de musique retentissent, tandis que la caméra survole les îles de l'archipel avant de zoomer sur l'une des plages ou s'agite un groupe cosmopolite.

Les explications viennent tout juste de prendre fin, et les malheureux participants réalisent à peines ce qui les attends.

- C'est... C'est extrême ! Souffle Ryohei d'une voix éteinte.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Demande Harry inquiet.

- Ai je l'air de plaisanter ? rétorque Reborn le visage mortellement grave.

- On est mort. Soupire Tsuna fatidique.

- Ce serait l'option la moins douloureuse... répond Snape avec un rictus satisfait.

- Bien, nous allons donc attendre quelques minutes que le staff finisse le classement des proposition et un huissier viendra nous apporter la composition des équipes dans une envellope scellé vous n'aurez plus qu'a vous y soumettre et faire avec. Reprend Haru pendant que les autres tire des mines penaudes et songent à écrire leur testaments.

- Qu'allez vous y noter vous ? Questionne Basil en regardant son voisin.

- Je suppose que je peut tout laisser à Ron, après tout c'est mon meilleur amis... se désole Harry. (nous passerons sous silence le fait que de l'autre côté de l'écran, un certain rouquin exulte de joie...)

- On lègue le magasin à Lee ! se décide les jumeaux après concertation. ( Lee soupire : s'ils ne veulent pas que leur affaire périclite, ils ont tout intérêt à rester en vie ! car lui, il est loin de posséder l'imagination créatives de la paire !)

- Se serais bien que vous mourriez vite Bel-sempai ! Réfléchi Fran a haute voix.

- Xanxus sera certainement très heureux... soupire de nouveau Tsuna. (et comment ! rigole Squalo qui n'a pas loupée une miette de la déclaration)

- Kufufu, hors de question de mourir, l'enfert ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Grimace Mukuro.

- mon Shigure Kintoki est imbattable, donc je ne compte pas y rester ! tente de se rassurer Yamamoto.

- Ano... Reborn-chan et Snape sensei on dût oublier de vous le préciser, mais toutes vos baguettes, bagues, et armes en tout genre vont être saisie ! Précise Haru en coupant cours à toutes leurs digressions.

Et aussitôt elle part se mettre à l'abri, sachant bien que cette dernière phase n'allait pas se faire sans effusion d'hémoglobine !

Effectivement des protestations s'élevèrent de toute part, démontrant le refus massif qu'avait rencontré cette obligation.

Mais nos deux professeurs référents étaient bien décidé à tout récupérer rapidement sans pour autant massacrer de trop les étudiants, les médecins menaçaient déjà de faire grève et étaient à cours de bandages. Donc tact et délicatesse étaient les maitre mot de cette opération !

Ceci dit, Reborn avait une conception bien personnelle de la diplomatie. Il dégainait son pistolet et tirait sans préavis, en règle général cela suffisait pour qu'on lui obéisse.

Snape lui, avait une méthode plus drastique, c'est bien simple il ignorait le sens même du mot diplomatie. Dans son règne despotique il demandait (ordonnait serait plus juste.) et on lui obéissait.

L'affaire fut donc rondement menée et en l'espace de quelques minutes tout fut plus ou moins ramassé.

Seul Hibari et (curieusement) Yamamoto faisaient de la résistance. Mais Snape commençait réellement à être fatigué. Alors « accio » et op l'affaire fut bouclée. On aurais pu s'attendre à plus de mordant de la part de ces deux personnes à être ainsi dépouillées, mais curieusement ils ne cherchèrent pas à récupérer leur bien et restèrent calmement dans leur coin à fusiller le professeur du regard.

Gokudera (qui avait choisis la voix de la sagesse en déposant ses armes aux pieds de Reborn) tenta bien une énième remarque :

- C'est injuste, rien n'empêche les illusionnistes de faire leur petit tour, alors que nous, nous sommes désarmé !

Reborn esquisse un énième sourire satisfait avant de lui répondre :

- Tu n'as plus qu'a espérer être dans une équipe qui en comprend un !

Ginny tenta bien a son tour de plaider en leur faveur, mais un craquement sonore retentit brusquement sur la plage, faisant sursauter tout les Vongola.

Minerva Mac Gonagall vient de faire son apparition sur la plage et sort de sa cape un rouleau de parchemin fermement scellé.

- Les groupes définitif sont inscrit la dedans êtes vous près à l'entendre ? Demande t-elle sans autre forme d'introduction.

- Vous êtes huissier ? l'interroge Hermione surprise.

- Du moment que je suis avec Tsunayoshi, il n'y à aucun problème ! ronronne Mukuro en se délectant de l'expression d'énervement apparu fugacement sur le beau visage d'Hibari.

- Je refuse d'etre separé du juudaime ! Hurle Gokudera à son tour.

- Moi c'est l'inverse, je ne souhaite qu'une chose; c'est d'être séparé de Malfouine... rogne harry

- On partage...

- ...ton avis ! S'empresse de rajouter les jumeaux.

- bon comme de toute manière le sort en est jeté, autant que vous buviez le calice jusqu'à la lie. Continue la professeur de métamorphose en décachetant le parchemin, sans se soucier des questions qui fusent. les groupes sont donc :

.

**Equipe A :**

** Potter, Fran, Granger, Londubat, Sasagawa, Gokudera, Belphegor, Hibari, Weasley George & Malfoy**

**.**

**Equipe B : **

**Dokuro, Lovegood, Zabini, Rokudo, Sawada, Basilicum, Yamamoto, Weasley Frederic & Weasley Ginevra.**

**.**

Une vague de protestation se fait entendre, notamment de la part de la fratrie séparée, mais le professeur continue, impitoyable :

- Maintenant chaque équipe vas se choisir un nom, et pour éviter toute disputes inhérente a cette première prise de décision, on a décidé de vous mâchez le travail afin de faire avancer les choses ! (sinon nous sommes encore la dans dix ans... et je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai des copies à corriger !) on vas designer une personne dans chaque groupe qui sera le chef d'équipe, et tous ses choix seront irrévocables. point !

Une nouvelle vague de protestation tente d'engloutir les règles, mais Minerva est imperturbable :

- J'ai dit !

Le professeur Snape siffle son admiration :

- Je n'accuserais plus jamais cette vieille chatte de laxisme ! Elle sait sortir les griffes !

- Bien, alors dans l'équipe A ce sera : **Ryohei Sasagawa** et dans la B se sera : **Théodore Nott** termine Minerva en repliant son parchemin. Maintenant montez tous dans les barques qui sont mise à votre disposition, presto ! Elles vous conduiront dans l'île où vous résiderez, chaque groupe dans une île différente. Et si vous réussissez à ne pas vous entretuer, nous nous retrouveront ici pour les futurs épreuves. Bon vent et à dans trois jours !

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le professeur transplane.

L'image se fige sur le visage de Ryohei enchanté, celui de Théodore impassible, et celui de tout les autres : éberlué !

Le jingle retentis une ultime fois. C'est la fin de l'épisode !

.

**[ À suivre ]**

**.**

Une preview du prochain est tout de même lancé sur les écrans pendant que le générique défile.

C'est ainsi qu'on peut apercevoir les participants joyeusement s'écharper dans les barques,  
Bel dégainant des couteaux étincelants qui semblaient avoir échappé à la purge,  
Gokudera qui s'enflamme contre ce dernier et sort à son tour des dynamites  
(La question que tout le monde se pose : mais ils n'étaient pas sensé être désarmé ?)  
résultat évident... l'un des canaux coule à pic,  
obligeant ainsi l'une des équipes à rejoindre la plage à la nage.  
On peut également voir Hibari qui assomme promptement à coup de bambou l'un de ses camarade trop bruyant.

Et enfin on ne peut que constater, affligé, que les candidats commence pronto à se disputer sur le nom à donner à leur groupe.

**[TBC...]**

* * *

_**boow** : et wie je me suis amusée avec les chiffres. (en même temps l'occasion était trop belle !) pour le 1827, comme pour Beddy : chut ! on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se produite XD et pour le reste... je plaide coupable votre honneur ! ceci dit, j'ai eu pitié de vous, et je me suis dit que cela ferais short si je ne mettais que la coupure pub. du coup j'ai casé la fin de l'épisode : enjoy =)_


End file.
